fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is a series of video games by Activision, formerly owned by Vivendi Universal Games and published by Sony. Video Games Main Games *''Crash Bandicoot'' (September 9, 1996). PlayStation. Re-released for PlayStation Network in 2006.Remasted for Playstation 4 in 2017. *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' (October 31, 1997). PlayStation. Re-released for PlayStation Network in 2007. *''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'' (October 31, 1998). PlayStation. Re-released for PlayStation Network in 2007. *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wraith of Cortex'' (October 29, 2001). PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube. Re-released for Xbox Live in 2007. *''Crash Twinsanity'' (September 28, 2004). PlayStation 2, Xbox and mobile phones. *''Crash of The Titans'' (October 4, 2007). PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and mobile phones. *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (October 7, 2008). PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, and PlayStation Portable. *''Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy'' (June 30, 2017). PlayStation 4. A full remake of the first three games in the series, using new assets and 3D models but keeping in the same gameplay and stage layout. Side Games *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' (February 25, 2002). Game Boy Advance. Known as Crash Bandicoot XS in Europe. *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' (January 7, 2003). Game Boy Advance. *''Crash Twinsanity 3D'' (June 2004). Mobile phones. *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (June 3, 2004). Game Boy Advance. One half of a two-games crossover with the Spyro series. Known as Crash Bandicoot Fusion in Europe. *''Crash Bandicoot'' (April 25, 2005). Mobile phones. *''Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island'' (July 30, 2009). Mobile phones. Racing Games *''Crash Team Racing'' (September 30, 1999). PlayStation. Re-released for PlayStation Network in 2007. *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (November 11, 2003). PlayStation 2, GameBoy Advance, N-Gage, Zeebo, Xbox, GameCube and mobile phones. *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' (October 19, 2005). PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube. *''Crash Racing'' (December 2005). Mobile phones. *''Crash Nitro Kart 2'' (June 2008). Mobile phones. *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D'' (June 9, 2008). iOS, Zeebo and B-Gage. *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' (May 27, 2010). iOS. *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' (June 21, 2019). PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. A full remake of the original Crash Team Racing with both new content and elements borrowed from Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Tag Team Racing. Party Games *''Crash Bash'' (November 6, 2000). PlayStation. Re-released for PlayStation Network in 2008. *''Crash Boom Bang!'' (July 20, 2006). Nintendo DS and mobile phones. *''Chokkan♪ Crash Bandicoot'' (2007). Mobile phones. Compilations *''Crash Bandicoot Collector's Edition'' (May 7, 2002). PlayStation. Contains Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Crash Team Racing and Crash Bash. *''Crash & Spyro Super Pack'' (2005). A set of three volumes released in Europe for the Game Boy Advance: **''Volume 1'' contains Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Spyro: Season of Ice. **''Volume 2'' contains Crash Nitro Kart and Spyro 2: Season of Flame. **''Volume 3'' contains Crash Bandicoot Fusion and Spyro Fusion. This one was also released in North America as simply Crash & Spyro Superpack. *''Crash & Spyro Superpack'' (2005). A similar set of two Game Boy Advance games released only in North America. It includes Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure and Spyro: Season of Ice. *''Crash Superpack'' (October 19, 2005). Two-game compilation sets released on North America: ** The first one is for the Game Boy Advance and includes Crash Bandicoot N-Tranced and Crash Nitro Kart ** The second one is for the Xbox and includes Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart. *''Crash Bandicoot Action Pack'' (June 12, 2007). PlayStation 2. Contains Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Twinsanity, and Crash Tag Team Racing. Manga *''Crash Bandicoot - Dansu! de Jump! Na Daibouken'' (1998). A 2-volume manga published by CoroCoro Comics. Animation Four short 3D web animations were produced in 2007 by The Animation Picture Company to promote the release of Crash of the Titans, each lasting roughly 3 minutes: *''Crash Bandicoot – No Use Crying'' *''Crash Bandicoot – Monster Truck'' *''Crash Bandicoot – Titan Idol'' *''Crash Bandicoot – Have Another'' Links to other series Category:Sony Category:Naughty Dog Category:Activision Category:Series Category:Video games